


Miscalculation

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ground isn't the only thing you need to miss when flying...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscalculation

“Uh oh.” Ratchet frowned as he turned to the youngling curled up in his chair in his office who had been reading one of the introductory medical guides that had been used at the Iacon Academy, but was now staring off into space after his rather worried exclamation.

“Which one and what did they do?” Ratchet asked, by now quite used to his apprentices distraction which was usually followed by at least one of his gestalt brothers turning up for some reason or other.

First Aid blinked, his visor dimming for a moment as he spun the chair around to face his mentor. “Blades was trying to fly again, but he forgot about the mountain.”

Ratchet gusted a vent full of warm air into the medbay as he repeated rather incredulously, “He forgot about the mountain.” How in Primus’ name did one miss the volcano they were currently living in?

“Oh, he threw himself off a ledge and finally managed to miss hitting the ground.” First Aid paused, obviously having the rest of the story explained to him by his gestalt.

“A good start.” Ratchet interjected into the silence, having already had to scrape the heli off the floor several times.

“He turned round so he didn’t get too far away from the Ark because Prowl said we should stay close just in case, and anyway, he flew into the mountain.”

“I see.” Ratchet said as he shook his helm, once again glad that the calm, sensible, grounded member of the gestalt had chosen him as a mentor.

Digging his favourite wrench out of a box of tools he turned to face the door “Not a word.” He warned the ambulance as Aid giggled, both of them waiting for the inevitable arrival.


End file.
